


Boggart

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boggarts, Female Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Everyone has been wondering what Morgans's fear is. Once they see, it only leaves them more confused.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Fem Merlin has a mental breakdown after confronting a Boggart.

Harry doesn’t know exactly what happened. It was known that people could have panic attacks from Boggarts, but a mental breakdown was another. It was worse for people who have seen others die, or their corpses. 

Morgan is a Slytherin, though she’s known to be the odd one out. She’s kind and thought-full, at least, to those she likes. Harry has seen her go into a cunning revenge spree to those she hates or has done her or someone else wrong. 

The first was obviously Draco Malfoy. He was going on about blood purity, and Morgan snapped at him. From what rumors went, she told him that her best friends were muggles, and they were the bravest most loyal people she’d ever met. There were other things, names, but those could be mistaken. 

As Malfoy refused to talk about it, no one knows exactly what she said. Morgan went into a rampage of pranks. From messing with his homework to hexing his broom. Clearly, she meant to do harm and had no quarrel doing so. 

From what Harry has heard, Morgan is a half-blood. Both of her parents are not spoken of, as Morgan averted from the subject. Harry could only guess that something happened to them. 

Harry knows that manner of nervousness because he lives through it. People have asked about his parents knowing full well they’re dead. When he asks them not to, they say that Harry has never met them so he shouldn’t care. Only Ron and Hermione get the picture, though Morgan hasn’t asked him either. Not that they speak much. 

As such, the whole school is curious as to what the brave Morgan would be scared of. There have been minor things, such as the color red. Harry doesn’t know why she has such an odd fear, but no one besides the trio knows about it. 

Morgan has always been kind to everyone. It makes people wonder why she was put into Slytherin. When anyone asks her, she just stares them dead in the eye before rambling about the school’s prejudice. 

To be honest, Harry thought his fear was going to be Voldemort. Dementors were something he’s scared of, but he never thought it went that far. Professor Lupain explained that it was fear that he was scared of, not only Dementors. 

The fears went by one by one. Some were ridiculous where others had been horrifying. The fact that a girl had the fear of watching her brother drowning was awful. Had she been there to watch it? 

When Neville’s fear came, Harry couldn’t help but feel angry. Snape had been so cruel that Neville had come to fear him. It was horrible but not as bad as the other girls. 

Finally, Morgan’s turn came. Everyone leaned forward excitedly. Harry couldn’t help but notice how pale she looked, how her face contorted into absolute fear. Harry couldn’t help but feel bad for being excited about this too. 

As slowly as she could, Morgan walked up to the Boggart. At first, it seemed to be thinking before it decided. A man with blonde hair appeared, he was tall muscular. The man glared at Morgan, hatred and hurt blaring painfully in his eyes. 

Morgan’s eyes widened, shock clear on her face, as well as grief and guilt. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She seemed too upset to connect her thoughts. ‘Arthur’ she mouthed again. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, but she paid them no mind. 

“You betrayed me!” ‘Arthur’ yelled. Morgan took a step back as if struck. She shook her head, crying out his name. 

“N-no! I wouldn’t, you know that!” Morgan screamed back at him.  _ ‘Betrayed? _ ’ Morgan had somehow betrayed this man? Morgan denied it, but the guilt was clear in her voice. The class was too shocked to help her. 

“You lied to me!” ‘Arthur’ bellowed, pointing a finger at her. Unushed tears glistened in ‘Arthurs’ eyes. 

Arthur suddenly disappeared, a man with long black hair took his place. Hurt, and regret glimmered in his eyes. 

“I should never have kept your secret.” The man shook his head. Morgan’s eyes widened, she took another step back shaking her head. “It should have been you that died,” the man glared hatefully at her. 

A girl took his place, she wore an old styled dress. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she looked beautiful none the less. “You killed him. How could you?!” The women collapsed to the ground, shaking and sobbing. 

“N-no! I-it wasn’t my fault!” Morgan shook her head, though it was clear she was only trying to convince herself. Harry doubted she was guilty of the person’s death, but she was clearly feeling awful about it. “You could have killed her!” The women yelled before disappearing. 

A stunning woman with black hair appeared. Harry would have thought she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen if it wasn’t for the manic glint her eyes. The sight of the women was all it took for Morgan to collapse. 

Breaking out of his stupor, Professor Lupin jumped into action, stepping in front of Morgan. Shouting the charm, before turning to Morgan worriedly. Clearly, she was not okay. 

“Breath for me now,” Professor Lupin told her calmly. Morgan’s breaths were shallow, her eyes staring at where the girl used to be. “It wasn’t my fault,” she grabbed her head. Quickly Professor Lupin told one of the students to get Madam Pomfrey. 

Harry quickly rushed up to her. Morgan may be a Slytherin, but she was the nicest one he’s ever seen. Harry would be damned if he didn’t help her down. 

“Hey!” Harry said firmly, getting her attention. “Breath in, hold, now out. Watch me.” He told her. Slowly, she started breathing properly. Though, she was clearly still shaken. 

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room, running up to Morgan. Quickly she shoved a Sleeping Draught in Morgans’ mouth, forcing her to drink it. Morgan slumped against her. 

“Will she be okay?” Neville came forward, looking at Morgan worriedly. The two were friends, Morgan got scorned for it, but she didn’t seem to mind. Madam Pomfrey nodded before uttering a spell and rushing back out the room.

Harry looked around the room, hoping at least someone would know what just happened. Hermione came and explained that she had a mental breakdown. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was still rare. Harry looked at the door, hoping Morgan would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, I didn't realize this would be a problem. My fault really, shouldn't have expected you guys to know who they were. The man with the long hair is Lancelot, the first women is Gwen, and the last is Morgana.


End file.
